


This must be what love is

by hiwannable



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiwannable/pseuds/hiwannable
Summary: Park Woojin finally understands why the whole nation is smitten by Park Jihoon





	This must be what love is

 

 Just a short fic releasing my 2Park feels!

> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> "Woojin Hyung!"
> 
> Woojin lifted his head from his pillow to look at the door with Daehwi's head poking, "What do you want?"
> 
> "Baejin and I are going out to eat, do you want to come?"
> 
> Woojin rolled his eyes, "Oh and be that lonely third wheel? No thanks." 
> 
> Daehwi came inside and grabbed a spare pillow and hit him with it, "We never let you feel like a third wheel!"
> 
> Woojin sat up to comfort their pouting maknae, "Alright, I'm sorry. Just grab something for me? I'm really not in the mood to go outside."
> 
> Daehwi huffed but complied. That's one thing he loves about this guy, he's a social butterfly. Daehwi does not like leaving out people, he talks to all of them if he can. "You can bring Jihoon hyung along too! I haven't asked him yet."
> 
> "Stop bothering Jihoon, Lee Daehwi."
> 
> And he was shocked by another pillow landing on his face. "Oh come on, hyung. Double date?" Woojin didn't answer him and Daehwi left mumbling something about how he's going to tell Youngmin hyung and Donghyun hyung.
> 
>  
> 
> Woojin tried to sleep but after countless tosses and turns, he eventually gave up. The members texted him if he wanted anything, seems like all of them went to go outside with deephwi. He went out of his room to look for something to eat when he spotted a certain brown fur ball dressed in large sweats struggling in opening a bag of chips.
> 
> Woojin shook his head and sat beside him. He wordlessly grabbed the bag of chips, opened it easily, and handed it back to the ball of fluff who was blinking at him wonderfully. "The plastic looks so torn, how long were you fiddling with it?"
> 
> Jihoon huffed and licked his lips, "A minute?"
> 
> Woojin looked at him disbelievingly, "Really?"
> 
> Jihoon pouted. "Alright, fine. About five minutes or so?"
> 
> Woojin ruffled his hair, "You do know that there's scissors on the counter, right?"
> 
> Jihoon didn't answer him and just proceeded to eat his chips while watching TV. "Why are you here anyway Woojin? I thought everybody left?"
> 
> Woojin laid his back on the couch and inched closer to Jihoon. "I'm not in the mood to go outside. You?"
> 
> Jihoon did not answer him again and just laid his head on his shoulder. Woojin understands. He placed his arm on Jihoon's waist and pulled him closer.
> 
> Woojin did not know when but Jihoon and him started becoming close even before the show ended, and somehow, they both understand each other. And Woojin knows that this is one of those times that Jihoon's feeling really down.
> 
> Woojin reached for Jihoon's hand to play with his fingers. "Have you been reading hate comments again Park Jihoon?"
> 
> Jihoon buried his head on Woojin's shoulder, sinking even more. "I can't help it. They called me fat. Am I gaining weight?"
> 
> Woojin finally lost it. The other members may not have noticed it but he clearly saw how Jihoon does not eat the usual portions he does and it worried him so much since they have loads of work to do and he doesn't want his prince to be sick.
> 
> "Yah Park Jihoon. I don't care what you think but trust me when I say that that's pure bullshit. I don't even know why you have to depend on what those people are saying about you. You are who you are okay? I get that we're idols and we have to care but please, don't do this to yourself. Don't ruin yourself. You're ruining me too."
> 
> Woojin doesn't know if people realized this, but Jihoon is an extremely sensitive person. He gets happy easily however he breaks down easily too. And it hurts him whenever he breaks because he can't stand seeing him hurting when he only deserves to be loved in return.
> 
> Jihoon didn't speak but lowered his head and Woojin instantly knows that his fur ball is crying again. This is what Jihoon is good at- silently crying. Woojin can't even remember how many times he caught Jihoon silently crying by himself at empty practice rooms at dawn, and falling asleep after. He also can't count how many times he carried the latter back to his room.
> 
> Woojin grabbed Jihoon's face and cupped his cheeks. He wiped the streaming tears with his thumbs. "You are beautiful Park Jihoon. More than you can imagine."
> 
> Jihoon bit his lip to prevent himself from crying but the tears won't stop.
> 
> Woojin smiled at him, "Wah I get why the whole nation's head over heels for you. You can cry like this with snot dripping from your nose but wow- you're still really really beautiful."
> 
> Jihoon finally broke into laughter, a huge smile appearing on his face. "There you go again with your jokes."
> 
> Woojin grinned. "I'm not joking though. You're the most beautiful person I have ever encountered in my life Park Jihoon. Beautiful inside and outside."
> 
> Jihoon just shook his head. "I'm not falling for that."
> 
> Woojin kissed his forehead. "Why not? I'll catch you anyway."
> 
> Jihoon chuckled. He must have done something good in his past life to deserve this, to deserve someone like Park Woojin.
> 
>  


End file.
